Free Boys
by cosipotente
Summary: The other fills were male/male pairings. RinxHaru. NagisaxRei. MakotoxHaru. And a Seijuuro and Makoto friendship fic.


**rin/haruka / salt in the veins / prompt: How about a rinharu one for episode 6 where Rin finds out about Rei and Makoto going off to drown and that haru went to save them and goes out himself. Rei and Makoto are fine but haru ends up in hospital and Rin attack Rei because it's his fault and then tries to pretend that he still doesn't care when haruka wakes up but haru just sits there like "you're such a pain" knowing he cares. **

Haru's rise from the murky recesses of unconsciousness is slow going. He pushes through the darkness and sleep clinging to his mind until he can feel reality settle around him. He's in a bed and he can make out the crescendo and decrescendo of voices in argument.

"How could let him go out in the water like that?!"

"Calm down, Rin—"

"Don't you remember what happened when we were kids?!"

Haru's head pounds with each beat of his heart and his lungs burn the tiniest bit with each breath he takes. He decides to keep his eyes closed to avoid aggravating the headache building in his head.

"This is your fault you shitty four-eyes."

"It was an accident. It's not really Rei's fault!"

Rei. Something had happened with Rei.

The last thing Haru remembers is being slung about beneath tumultuous, black water. He wades through the recollection until he can piece it together. Waves. Shouting. Rei.

"Just leave. Get out!"

It comes to him slowly. Haru had heard Makoto shout for Rei who had been swimming in the sudden storm. Haru followed Makoto into the sea and ended up getting caught in a swell just as Rei and Makoto got to the shore.

A hand settles on Haru's and the memory evaporates. The hand is hot, the fingers long and thin and Haru knows it's Rin's without having to open his eyes.

"You shouldn't have shouted at them like that." Haru croaks.

The hand tightens. "You're such a pain." Rin makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a sniffle.

"And you're still a crybaby."

* * *

**nagisa/rei / lucky strike / prompt: do rei/nagisa. i'm open to surprises.**

The instant Nagisa snatches the glasses off his face is the instant Rei knows he shouldn't have given in to the blonde's incessant wheedling about studying at his house. The first hour had gone smoothly. Nagisa laid himself out on Rei's bed and pored over his text books without so much as a peep.

Rei himself had been on edge sitting at his desk; Nagisa being as unpredictable as he is, could have sprung up at any moment to bring chaos upon their quiet studying time.

Surprisingly, Nagisa hadn't moved except to occasionally kick his feet in the air. It was kind of cute, not that Rei had been watching him the whole hour—he had just taken several long glances at him.

But Rei knows he should have watched the shorter boy like a hawk.

"Nagisa, give them back! Don't put them on!" Without his glasses, Rei is truly almost blind. He can make out the vague shape of Nagisa sliding his glasses on his face and striking a pose meant to imitate Rei, but the fuzzy outline looks undignified and Rei knows that's not how he is.

He stumbles over the book he had dropped in his haste to grab Nagisa and lands on his floor in a sitting position.

"You really can't see without these, huh?" Nagisa asks. Rei watches a shadowy Nagisa drop into the space between his legs. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Rei whips his head to the side, arms folding across his chest. "I'm not playing this game with you."

"Come on," Nagisa says, voice pitching up until it's whiny. "I'll give you a prize!"

Rei assumes by prize, Nagisa means his glasses. He sighs. What did he do wrong in his past lives to deserve having to deal with Nagisa in this one?

"Fine," Rei grumbles, turning back to face the blurry blob that is Nagisa. He can kind of make out the red of his glasses perched on Nagisa's nose. "But if you insist on wearing those, close your eyes so you don't damage them."

Nagisa laughs, it's a bright sound that may or may not make Rei's stomach drop, and he makes an acquiescent sound. "I'll keep them closed."

Nagisa leans forward, one hand on Rei's knee to keep him balanced, the other holding up what Rei presumes are four fingers.

"Four."

"Close. Try again."

The blonde comes closer, hand sliding up Rei's knee to his thigh. Where Nagisa's hand rests, a fire burns beneath Rei's skin. He swallows thickly. An idea uncurls from the back of his mind and Rei tries not to smirk; unlike him, Nagisa can see.

"Come closer, your hand is still blurry." He gives himself a mental pat on the back for keeping his voice even.

For a moment, Nagisa doesn't move, but when he does, Rei fights to keep himself composed. Nagisa's hand drags up the inside of his thigh, cupping his hip. Rei can almost see Nagisa's face clearly, and he can definitely see the way his amaranth eyes aren't quite focused.

Rei leans his head back a little.

"Closer."

Nagisa tips forward and Rei meets him halfway, closing his lips over Nagisa's. He trials his hand up smooth skin until he can carefully take the glasses off Nagisa's face.

"At least make your game a little more beautiful." He chides teasingly against Nagisa's lips.

* * *

**makoto/haruka / little gods / prompt: ~Nagisa forces Haru to crossdress and Makoto gets a nosebleed.~ Or something kekeke **

Nagisa slips out of Haru's family room, going unseen as Haru goes off to prepare them a snack —that without a doubt involves mackerel— and Rei and Makoto discuss the former's swimming etiquette.

The blonde quietly pads down the long hallway leading to Haru's bedroom. He pushes open the door, and after glancing over his shoulder, slips into the room. Giddiness crawls up his spine and Nagisa almost giggles but manages to clamp a hand over his mouth.

Nagisa heads straight for Haru's clothes drawers, specifically the one he keeps his jammers in. He grabs all ten pairs, placing them on the floor so he can reach into his backpack and pull out their replacements: three one-piece girl's swimsuits that had been half-priced at a cosplay shop near his house.

He lays them in the drawer and allows himself to chuckle maniacally. Nagisa knows in a past life he must have been a little god of chaos; he's just too good at the games and pranks he plays on people. He shoves Haru's pilfered jammers into his back, closes the drawer, and then leaves the room just as stealthily as he entered.

If all goes according to plan, Makoto will probably pass out in the morning when he comes over to get Haru. It's what he gets for being so tall, and for being Nagisa's friend.

At 6am, Makoto lets himself into Haru's house, the door left unlocked for him. He pauses in the entry way, one shoe off, the other on, when his nose is assaulted by the smell of cooking fish. Haru's already up?

Makoto toes off his other shoe and then makes his way to the kitchen, already imagining Haru standing at the stove with his apron and jammers on.

The reality he was expecting is so different from what is standing before him.

Haru indeed has his apron on, but beneath it aren't the jammers Makoto thought he would see, rather he's presented with Haru wearing a girl's swimsuit.

"W-what are you wearing?" Makoto asks, panicked and high-pitched. He can't keep his eyes off the way the bottom of the swimsuit hugs the curve of Haru's ass.

Haru looks at Makoto from over his shoulder. He doesn't even have the grace to be embarrassed.

"My jammers were gone. I found three of these instead." He says in that usual deadpan drawl of his. Makoto can only gape, his throat dry while his mind only focuses on Haru in that swimsuit.

It shouldn't be as erotic as it is; he's seen Haru in his jammers a thousand times, has seen Haru naked plenty of times. But when he takes off his apron, the sight of Haru's body hugged in blue nylon really sets something off in Makoto.

Like the guys in his class who say they get aroused when their girlfriends wear their shirts.

Makoto comes up behind Haru, crowding him against the counter.

"Let's skip school today, Haruka." Makoto says, nuzzling against the shorter boy's neck.

"Don't call me that." Haru snaps, but it comes out too breathy to be annoyed. He turns his body in Makoto's arms, rubbing against him in all the right ways.

Makoto gets a little dizzy.

"Your nose is bleeding." Haru says, wiping at Makoto's nose with the edge of his apron. "You're a swimsuit pervert," he teases, blue eyes shinning with laughter.

Makoto stutters incoherently, blushing so hard he's surprised he doesn't catch on fire. Haru just kisses him, swallowing what ever lame babble he'd been attempting.

When neither Makoto nor Haru show up for school, Nagisa is a little disappointed; he wanted to see what the aftereffects of his stunt had on Makoto.

He opts for messaging Makoto instead.

_You're welcome._

* * *

**seijuuro & makoto / fraternizing / prompt: friendship!Seijuuro x Makoto: captain bonding sessions **

The Iwatobi Swim Club ends up at Samezuka Academy for another joint practice. The pool area is lively with the sounds of splashing water, conversation, and the occasional blow of a whistle. It's different from their relatively quiet swim sessions, Makoto notes. Not that he minds, the clamor is kind of charming in its own way.

It's nice, he decides, leaning against the wall and watching his teammates.

With the backstroke block practicing every ten-minutes, Makoto spends the interim time keeping a close eye on Rei. Although the underclassman has improved, Makoto still isn't too keen on the idea of him swimming without supervision.

"He's doing well."

Makoto starts. He had been completely unaware of Samezuka's captain approaching.

"Mikoshiba-senpai," Makoto says. They may not go to the same school, but he's still a third year.

Seijuuro claps him on the shoulder. "Seijuuro's just fine, too."

Makoto smiles, nodding.

"Ugh," Seijuuro groans. "Those two, though, haven't changed at all."

Makoto follows his gaze to where Rin and Haru are standing, poised at their respective starting blocks. There's a sour glare on Rin's face while Haru's is impassive.

Makoto hangs his head with a sigh. "You're right."

Seijuuro silently squeezes his shoulder. It's a strange thing to commiserate over, but he and Seijuuro come to make a habit of standing together and sighing whenever there's a joint practice.

* * *

author note: this was a really fun project to undertake. although i am not taking any more free! requests, i still have slots available at my fic tumblr for other fandoms: .c-o-m


End file.
